No More Secrets
by Doyle's Irish Princess
Summary: A little CorDoyle fluff. AU, what happens when they start to talk about their past?


Discalimer: Yippee!! Um, not mine, WB gets it all, the evil suckers. And Joss. AU  
  
  
The alarm was cut short by the hand of Cordelia Chase.  
God, that alarm is so annoying! she muttered to herself as she got out of bed. Grumbling, she walked into the kitchen expecting to grab a cold bagel on the way to Angel's. Instead, she found scrambled eggs and a glass of OJ.  
Thanks Dennis, she said without even having to ask. who had made the breakfast, she knew. Dennis could be really sweet.  
Too bad your dead. I'm feeling oddly attracted to you right now. said the young starlet as he put a plate of bacon in front of her. Cordelia continued to praise Dennis as she ate her hearty breakfast.  
Well, I'm off to help Broody Boy deal with Buffy showing up for like, two minutes. she said as she walked out the door.

_Thud!  
_Pain surged through Doyle's body as he hit the kitchen floor. Had he passed out in the kitchen again? Shakily getting up, he sat in the same chair he fell out of. Grabbing the half full bottle of whisky in front of him, he took a swig.  
This stuff is no good for me, Harry's right. But what's a little whisky? Doyle said, although he didn't sound so convinced himself. He staggered out into the the hall, taking more sips from the whisky bottle.  
Don't want Cordy to see me like this. he mused to himself as he got out a change of clothes. He got changed and put on his brown jacket as he went out the door.

Driving in her red Queen C convertible, Cordelia was listening to her Sheryl Crowe CD.  
All I wanna do, is have some fun! she sang along, particularly off-key. She turned off the music as she pulled up to Angel's apartment. She walked up to the door when she saw a man staggering towards her. Cordelia rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.  
One drunken Irishman coming up the path. she teased. Doyle gave her a look.  
Well princess, I was tryin' to look my best for ya. He gave her a playful smile.  
Cordelia couldn't help but laugh, Wipe that grin off your face and let's go fix Angel. Arm in arm, they walked inside.

Angel was sitting at his desk when he saw Doyle and Cordelia walk in, arms linked.  
Nice to see that you two are getting along, flashing an extremely rare smile as he spoke. He even laughed at the look they gave each other as they uncomfortably brushed the other's arm off.  
Look mister, I came here to save you from the depths of depression and you're giddy cause I touched Doyle's arm! Cordelia fumed.  
I'm sorry you found it so terrible, Doyle said, an expression of sadness in his eyes.  
Cordelia gave him a sympathetic look.  
I didn't say I hated it, it's just not that big of a deal, although grr-boy finds it highly amusing, she said with venom in her voice, looking directly at Angel. Give me something to file and I'll distract myself. So Angel handed her some papers. She absentmindedly put the ones labeled in the file.  
I'll be taking that, Angel said, taking the papers back from Cordelia. So all three of them sat at their desks going through files.

All quiet was interrupted when a cry of pain was heard from Doyle.  
  
Angel and Cordelia rushed over to stop him from falling. Clutching his head in pain, fear flashing across his pale green eyes. He was having a vision.  
Cordelia, get him some water, Angel ordered, still supporting Doyle. Right away, she dashed to the sink. Angel could see it in her eyes, the way she really cared about Doyle. She just wouldn't admit it. By the time she came back, his vision was over.  
Doyle sat down, still shaken by the experience. Angel broke the silence.  
What did you see?  
Doyle took a sip of water and said, There's a girl, looks about what, 19, 20?  
Go on.  
She's running from somethin', she's scared. She's in an alley, smelled like Chinese takeout.  
Cordelia looked annoyed. She tossed her long brown hair aside and said, Again, with the vague visions. How many dark alleys are there in LA? 3 billion?  
Well, it was dark, Doyle responded, so this won't be happenin' for a while.  
That gives us plenty of time to look up Chinese restaurants in the area. Angel said, in all-business style.  
Preferably one near a dark, scary alley, Cordelia remarked. She handed Doyle a phone book. Your vision, your job, your problem.

Angel had gone down to his underground to meditate for a while, leaving Cordelia and Doyle to look for Chinese takeout in the seedier side of LA.  
We've got three possibilities in our side of town, Cordelia piped up suddenly. She groaned as she saw a sleeping figure on the couch.  
she shrieked and threw a pillow at him.  
I was raised human.... he mumbled, half-asleep.  
Um, as far as I know you weren't raised wolf, she said, giving him a funny look.  
Oh, um, nothing princess, just dreamin'.  
Whatever you say.

So it was arranged that Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia would each be at one of the restaurants and look for the girl in Doyle's vision. Cordelia wandered around behind Beijing Cuisine.  
I'll probably be attacked by some hellbeast and all I have is pepper spray, she said to herself, annoyed. Pacing back and forth was not her favorite way to pass the time.  
Meanwhile, Doyle was wandering in another alley behind a very cheesy looking The Rice Bowl: A bowl of rice makes everything nice! when he heard a noise. Before he had a chance to turn around, a demon jumped out at him. Trying to fight back, and failing miserably, Doyle quickly fell flat on his back.  
Doyle, you owe money! the demon barked.  
And I have it man, I need more time though.  
Your time ran out a month ago! he yelled, and began to beat up Doyle.

God I hope that's her.  
Cordelia was following a girl who she thought might be the girl in Doyle's vision. The girl sprinted past an alley. As Cordelia ran past it she froze when she saw Doyle being pummeled by a demon with freaky horns and blue skin.  
Get away from him, you, you, demon! Cordelia shouted, taking out the pepper spray. The demon knocked it from her hand. Okay, Plan B, and she kicked him where she knew it hurt. Come on! She beckoned to Doyle and they ran to find Angel.

Angel, this whole time, was lurking around when a girl came running down the alley. Out of nowhere, a vampire leapt out of the shadows. Time for you to get your ass kicked, Angel announced, and a big vamp showdown ensued. At this time Doyle and Cordelia ran towards the fight. After a few punches and kicks, Angel brought out a stake and dusted the vampire.  
Looks like somebody's taking lessons from his old Slayer pal, Cordelia said under her breath, so as not to remind Angel of his unhappy relationship with Buffy.  
Angel turned to the girl and said, Are you okay?  
She swallowed and answered, My name's Sarah, and that was my brother.

Angel had brought Sarah back to the office to talk to her about what had happened. In the other room, Cordelia was nursing Doyle back to health.  
Okay Doyle, why was that creepy demon thing beating the crap out of you? she asked.  
Hey, you came in halfway through the show. I was ahead for a while.  
The important thing is that _I _got there. Cordelia beamed. There was something about Doyle she couldn't help liking. He was still smiling even though she had rescued him, a major loss of guy pride.  
Doyle sighed. It was a Graidos demon. They kind o' look like those dinosaurs with the bony horns around their head, ya know? Well, I owed him some money.  
The fire in Cordy's eyes burst to life.  
Another reason Angel needs to charge all the time! she blurted.  
Doyle had to roll his eyes now. That was Cordy, always thinking about the money. She had mentioned the act of charging to Angel so many times even though the vampire didn't like the idea. Doyle liked that about her, she was never afraid to say what was on her mind. Some people could call that a lack of tact, but he liked it. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice again.  
How much do you owe?  
Doyle turned away, ashamed. he said with a heavy heart. He saw Cordelia's face filled with disappointment and worry.  
I could get a friend to help you out.  
No princess, I'll get it on my own.  
No, you will get help from _me_.  
She had that, This is my decision and you can't stop me face and he knew she wouldn't change her mind.

Angel found out that Sarah's bother had joined some sort of patriarchal vampire cult. The next day he went out to find their hideout while hiding in the shadows yet again.  
Yeah, you'll come here? Good, good. Oh, I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm almost famous. Can you believe it? A favor? Cordelia was calling a friend of hers from Sunnydale. Sure, ask away. Give you back the slinky dress I borrowed from you? Oh, I didn't give it back? Oh. Um, I don't have it presently, sorry. Buy you a new one? Okay. Well, don't forget. Bye! She hung up the phone. Well, Mr. Gambling Man, the boss is out on the case, what shall we do? she asked, sitting down next to Doyle.  
I guess we could get some drinks and celebrate, said the little Irishman.  
No, we will go to a nice place where you can eat a meal.  
Doyle grinned. Is that an invitation to lunch, princess?  
If you play your cards right, Cordelia laughed to herself.

When Angel got back Cordelia and Doyle were just chatting away.  
Hi Angel! Cordelia greeted him.  
So what's the news on our vamp cult? Doyle asked.  
Angel replied, I staked most of them, except for one who has a bone to pick with me. He looked around the office. You guys don't really have much else to do today unless Doyle had another vision. So you guys wanna go home? I'm not much company in the daytime.  
I guess I'll go home. I have _loads_ to do, Cordelia informed him.  
_Guess that means our lunch date is canceled_ Doyle thought to himself. See ya later man, he said to Angel and followed Cordelia out the door. See ya round princess, Doyle said to Cordelia as he turned to go home.  
she said, catching his eye. I said that I had loads to do, and first on my list is to have lunch. Dennis already made me breakfast yesterday, and I'm too beat to make my own lunch, so I'm going to Bob Evans. I would hate to go alone though, so....... She gave him a sly grin. Would you go with me?  
_Yes!_ was what Doyle wanted to say, but he decided to say something sarcastic to get back at all the times Cordelia teased him. I guess I can fit you into my schedule.  
Oh, don't flatter yourself, was the sharp-tongued response, but her smile softened the words.  
As they got into Cordelia's car, Doyle said, Now, you're tellin' me that you're too tired to cook but you're awake enough to drive. I think someone's a bit lazy, ya?  
Doyle, just shut up, she replied. There wasn't one bit of harshness in her tone.

Angel was reading a book at his desk when there was a knock on the door. Making sure to avoid the sun that would shine in the doorway, he opened the door.  
chirped a blonde girl, about Cordelia's age, I'm a friend or Cor's. Is she here?  
he replied, She just stepped out.  
Oh, well, I have something for her. She told me to come here. She handed Angel an envelope. I'll just give it to you to give to her. Oh, and tell her she still owes me a dress  
Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her, Angel said, putting the envelope in his pants pocket.  
Before I go, I have a question, she announced.  
Sure, fire away.  
Are you and Cor, like, going out?  
Angel looked uncomfortable. He did not like to be reminded of his sad love life. No, we just work together.  
Well, in that case, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, Here's my number, she gave him a wink and left.  
Cordelia's looking better every day, the vampire said to himself.

I've got a feeling, I'm not the only one! Cordelia was singing, off-key again, and Doyle looked in pain while covering his ears.  
Uh, princess, coulld ya maybe stop for a second?  
She looked at him, annoyed. Like it or not, I am a budding singer as well as an actress.  
Well, whatever makes you happy.  
She pulled up to the parking lot of Bob Evans.  
Am I payin' for this? Doyle asked.  
Normally, yes. But you're broke, remember?  
Well, that _would_ be a problem.

Angel was now walking around in the sewers, one of his odd little hobbies. Of course, something attacked him. It was the vamp he forgot to stake. Come back for more? Angel said, mockingly.  
No, just here to warn you about your clients safety, nancy-boy! And he ran off. _Uh oh, time to save Sarah_ Angel thought, and he followed the now distant vampire.

I'll have an Iced Tea, Cordelia told the waiter, And he'll have a Coke, indicating Doyle.  
Is that all right with you sir? the waiter asked. Doyle nodded and the waiter went off to get the drinks.  
I was just making sure you didn't order beer, Cordelia said.  
Well, thank you, mother dearest. I won't drink anymore of the bad beer, he joked.  
Cordelia sighed, You can laugh about it now, but I'm watching out for you.  
Doyle knew that she was right. All right then, what's for lunch? he asked, changing the subject.  
I was gonna have some fried chicken, she said.  
I'll have the same then.

Meanwhile, Angel had returned to the cult's hideout, and found they had more members who had Sarah tied up.  
Would you come join us, brother? asked one of the vampires, despite glares from the one Angel had followed.  
Angel said, pretending to agree, I'm dying for a fresh kill. Sarah's eyes widened, sure that Angel was going to help them kill her. Angel got close enough to stake the vampire that had invited him to dine with them, and another kick-ass vamp fight broke out. Most of them fled in time not to get dusted but the cocky ones stayed and did not last the match.  
Angel got Sarah untied.  
Oh boy Angel, you really had me fooled. I was sure you were gonna eat me, she said, grateful.  
I have been told that I was meant to be an actor, he replied, Let's get you home, again.

Doyle and Cordelia were enjoying their lunch of fried chicken when Cordelia said, So, we should talk.  
Doyle asked with food in his mouth.  
You know, talk, get to know each other more and stuff.  
Doyle said, You already know I'm quite the charmer.  
Oh please, she laughed, Get over yourself! I want to know what your life was like before you met Angel.  
You already know my past. Bein' married to Harry. Now how was _your_ love life prior to our meeting?  
Cordelia looked embarrassed. Well, I used to be able to get a date with any guy I wanted, but then I had this _horrible_ experience with Xander Harris, who was like, the biggest loser! He was worse than you.  
Gee, thanks Cordelia, he responded half-jokingly.  
Oh, you are a _lot_ better than. I was _cool_ before I met him,  
Well, in my past I had grand adventures where I saved all the pretty girls.  
Uh huh, _sure_ you did, Cordelia laughed evilly.  
Well, Miss Chase, anything else you'd like to know? Doyle asked.  
Oh boy, do _I_ have some questions for you, like, did you always drink so much?  
A look of shame came to Doyle's face and he answered slowly, Yeah, princess, that's one of my many negative attributes, go on.  
Why do you gamble with demons? Is it like a personal thing because you meet so many demons?  
You cold say that, Doyle replied.  
Well, _I'm_ here to keep _you_ out of trouble and you can be more like me!  
Yeah, well, I'm sure you have _your_ dark secrets too, ya?  
Cordelia froze, Um, I had my bad times. I lost all my money, hello?  
Doyle looked at her and knew she too was hiding her regrets.  
Cordelia gave up, All right, all right, to tell you the truth I was a real bitch back in high school. I mean, I was really horrible. That might've been why I lost my friends, not Xander or my lack of money, although those probably helped, she started to tear up.  
Doyle didn't want her to cry. He held her hand, I don't think you're horrible. And that Xander guy, whoever he was, was stupid to let you go.  
Cordelia smiled, Thank you Doyle.  
He just smiled back.  
If it means anything, she said, I like you despite your bad habits. It doesn't make you a bad person.  
They looked at each other for a while, thinking about the other one.  
Cordelia said suddenly, It's good we have no secrets anymore, right?  
Doyle felt pangs of guilt. There was still a big secret that needed to be told about him, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.  


Angel was walking Sarah home when she started to make conversation. You like to help people a lot, don't you?  
Kind of a hobby, Angel answered. It was the truth.  
What do you're assistants do?  
Oh, Doyle and Cordelia? They help out with filing, and stuff.  
Sarah nodded. They make a really cute couple.  
You think? Angel asked, grinning. This was living proof to Cordelia that she shouldn't reject Doyle. Too bad that she might not change.  
At least, not yet.

After they finished and paid, Doyle and Cordelia went for a walk around the parking lot. After a while of silence, Doyle said, Look Cordy, I've gotta tell you something.  
She saw the seriousness in his eyes, What is it?  
I haven't quite told you all of me past yet.  
Go on.  
I'm, well, uh.....I'm half-demon.  
Doyle had expected her to cringe with horror, but she just looked a little surprised, and a bit upset.  
Well, that was new, Cordelia said, shrugging it of, I should've known Angel was hanging around with you for another reason.  
You, you're not ashamed of me?  
Well, yeah, I'm ashamed of you for not telling me the truth, she lashed, anger rising in her voice.  
I woulda told you sooner, I just...  
Just what? Cordy retaliated, What did you think I was gonna do, kill you? You're obviously not evil, cause no offense, but you suck at fighting. You're half-demon, that's _terrible_. I work for a guy who turns into a murderous psycho anytime he sleeps with anyone, and I know someone who's dating a werewolf and she has to lock him up three nights a month and _still_ has to worry about him getting out of his cell and mauling her to death. I don't have to worry about any of those things when I'm around you, but you don't trust me enough to tell me what you are and you assume that I'm not gonna handle it well. Now who's the judgmental one here?  
Doyle honestly could not say another word. Cordelia's speech had gotten to him, and he walked away.  
she yelled, making sure he turned around, Don't leave! Please, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry. Two words Cordelia thought she'd _never_ say. What happened to Cordelia Chase, the bitch of Sunnydale High? She was gone, now that she was working with Angel and Doyle. He walked back to her and said, It's okay, and they hugged.

As they got into her car, Cordelia said, You know, I had a good time at lunch today, and she smiled at Doyle.  
I try and impress, princess.  
I mean, I can really talk to you, better than Angel. She watched him smile, that smile she loved and his eyes shone with laughter.  
I like talkin' to someone who understands too. He watched her long hair blowing in the wind, and her face was practically glowing.  
_God, I love him_ Cordelia thought.  
_God, I love her_ Doyle thought.  
And the world seemed to stop when he leaned in to kiss her. Doyle felt her tender lips and Cordelia held him close to her. They both stopped.  
she breathed. She looked into his eyes and stroked his dark hair. Doyle touched her cheek and studied her beautiful face.  
Let's take you home.

Angel was hanging around the shadows behind Cordelia's place when he heard her car pull up. Careful not to be seen, he watched.  
Doyle escorted her out of the car and said, Here's your castle, me lady.  
Oh, shut up!she laughed just before giving the demon a goodbye kiss. They went their separate ways, Cordelia walked into her house and Doyle walked away.  
I wonder when they plan to tell me about this, Angel mumbled, smiling.

The End


End file.
